The Meaning of Life
by insomniacbunny
Summary: Jounouchi's life, portrayed through the oldest jokes in the history of the world... It's out of order and rated for...'humor'.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

The first chappie was very weird, I think this one a lot funnier.

Joey stared blankly ahead at his teacher. She was talking about shoguns and figurehead emperors. It was amazing how she can make something so fascinating sound so very absolutely booooring.

"And tomorrow is the big midterm I'm going to give you." She said in her never changing monotonous voice. "It is going to be twenty five percent of your entire quarter grade, so you better study this stuff or else you'll fail!"

Joey leaned back onto his chair and sighed. Stupid History, he thought. Stupid teacher, Stupid eyes won't keep open. Then he heard his teacher say, "I will not tolerate any tardy people or absences, except for emergencies. Only the death of a family member, a very critical and serious illness, etcetera, will be accepted."

Joey smirked; he knew how to liven this class up a bit. He raised his hand. The teacher, looking a bit surprised, called on him. Joey put his hand down and said, "What if you said you were suffering from sexual exhaustion?"

Most of the class laughed their heads off at this, and some people were actually interested in what the teacher would say back. The teacher waited until the laughing had subsided.

Then answered back, "Well, Joey, then I suggest you use your other hand."

Insomniacbunny: I think I'll write another one

Joey picked up a ringing phone, it was his mother, he sighed, "Hey, Ma, what's up?"

"Hello Joey, I was wonder how you've been. I know college must be very hard for you…" She then proceeded in giving Joey the "oh, I'm so proud of you" speech. Joey made feedback remarks and grunted to let her know that he was still there.

"Oh, Joey, that reminds me…how is your roommate? What type of person is he?" She suddenly sounded a little worried.

Joey blushed a little at this, thank god he was talking on the phone, "No, not he, she a girl and her name is Mai."

"Oh…a GIRL roommate?"

"Yeah…" Then he quickly added, "We don't act upon it."

"Oh, How can I be so sure?"

"You…you just can."

"Oh posh, I believe you. But Joey, I was wondering if I could come over for dinner some time. Would you mind?"

"Oh, no mom, I don't mind."

"Good, when is Mai free?"

"What?! Why would MAI have to be free?"

"Because I want to met her. Unless there is something about her that I cant know about."

"Oh, ok fine, you can come by tonight around 7:00 if it's convenient for you."

"That's a good time for me. Alright, I'll be there 7:00 sharp!"

"Great, see you then, bye.

"Good bye, my dear."

Joey hung up and went to the living room to tell Mai. Mai said that it would be all right if she stayed home for one night. So they went to go prepare dinner.

At seven, Joey's mother came and Joey welcomed her into their apartment and sat her down at the table. Mai served every one and they all sat down to eat. Mrs. Wheeler closely observed Mai. She was a very beautiful girl. She frowned and asked Joey if the only relation between him and Mai were roommates. And after much convincing, Mrs. Wheeler's frown started to disappear, she asked were the bathroom was.

"It's through Mai's bedroom." Joey pointed at the room.

"Thank you dear." She walked through. Mai turned to Joey. "Damn, your mother asks a lot of questions."

"She just worries about me a lot. She thinks that because my father raised me, I will grow up to be just like him."

"You think she'll find out about…us?"

"I think you should stay a little quieter."

Mrs. Wheeler came out and announced that she was going to leave. This was a huge relief to Joey and Mai. They waved bye to her and she left.

A few days later…

Mai came up to Joey and said, "You know, ever since your mom came over, the soup ladle has been missing."

"Are you saying that my mom is a thief?"

"No, no, I just want you to ask her if she accidentally took it or something."

So Joey wrote her an email saying:

Dear mom,

I'm not saying that you stole the soup ladle or anything, but ever since you had come over for dinner, it has been missing, and I would just like to know if maybe you had accidentally took it or something. Please answer back soon!

-Joey

A couple of day later, he got an email from his mother:

Dear Joey,

I'm not saying that you sleep with Mai or anything. But if she sleeps in her own bed, she would have found the soup ladle by now.

-Mom

end chapter

Joey: What!? You make me sound like such a pea brain!!!

Insomniacbunny: You ARE a pea brain…

Joey: What?! That is so not true…right?

Ok, I'll end this chapter now, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
